


Culture Clashes [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey gets back, they put her in Finn and Poe’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Clashes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Culture Clashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631517) by [polytropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/pseuds/polytropic). 



**Length:** 10:17 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/polytropic%20-%20Culture%20Clashes.mp3) (9.43 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
